


Conway's last message to Thomas

by CaptainConway



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Personal Messege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainConway/pseuds/CaptainConway





	Conway's last message to Thomas

Conway sits down at his computer and loosens himself u, cracking his knuckles and yawning. He opens up the computer terminal and then leans back.

“Computer begin video message,” The computer chirps in reply, “Hey big bro, how's it going? Enjoying your assignment to Deep Space freaking Nine, ya lucky bastard? Bet you’ve been on dozens of trips to the Delta Quadrant with those magic mechanic hands of yours,” 

Conway leans back and makes a pouty face for few moments before turning back to the computer. 

“Ah well, I guess you kinda did deserve it. But so, uh ya, I'm having a great time on the USS Sally Ride here. Yes we did get caught up in some trouble on our way to the Shackleton Expanse out here, but, for a science ship, the Sally’s got some wicked teeth. Then again we do have our own resident savior Chief Tactical Officer, Commander Rue. Without them, pusssshhh, We might be stardust left over from the opening days of our war with the Klingons. We’ve got a helova great Captain too, as you know. He’s not as legendary as your Captain Sisko, but he’s always steered us out of trouble whenever he can. So, you enjoying mum’s batch of Heaney Hooch this year? pretty good if you ask me, but then again you know a lot more about this stuff, you gotta make it with dad for a few year before he died.”  
He sits in silence and just nods to the screen. “May, he rest in peace.” 

He stops for a few seconds before Blushing and looking back to the screen. “Alright, I swear if you let out a single peep about this to Arcadia, I’ll hang ya over that river by your ears.” He sits back and collect his thoughts for a few more moments before speaking, still blushing. “Well, uh, i’ve found someone. Uh, someone I , like? No, someone I… I love, and who I’m pretty sure likes, or loves, or something? I don’t know. I’ve never felt this before. I mean there was that one brown haired lass, but that was when I was like 11, no shut up. I can hear you correcting me, I was 12.” he points his hand at the screen. Then he sits back and gets a little more serious. “This though. This is just… its different. I just know that… Bah, you’re probably laughing your but off on the floor by now, not paying attention to this at all any more. Just know that, well, I think, ‘They are that one’ as Dad would put it."

"Heh, well. Whatever, just know, it doesn’t mean i’ve forgotten you Tom. Catch ya later Alligator.”  
Conway chuckles as he ends the recording and sends it off to be read by his brother.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Conway did not know that this was the last message that he would send to his brother.


End file.
